One Piece: Up in Smoke!
by Pokepika's Haunt
Summary: Fem!LuffyxSmoker. Request fanfic for weirn018. Rated T for safety. More inside-


A/N. This is a request fanfic from weirn018! This is a Fem!LuffyxSmoker fanfic. Please don't yell at either of us, as I think it is a wonderful idea, and Smoker isn't that bad, just stubborn and kinda stupid. He's probably one of the best MArines out there, and one of only two that I actually like. And that's saying something so you know he's pretty good. Anyways yeah.

So time to start! I am a talented fanfic author, cause there is no way in this world I should be able to juggle this many fanfic at once and still get the majority of them updated. Anyway, I will try to update all of my One Piece Fanfics this week. Wish me luck.

Anyways, time for summary and disclaimer!

Summary: Marine Captain Smoker never thought he would fall in love. Not with his partner Tashigi, not with anybody. That is until he meets the recently re-assigned Marine Liuetenant Monkey D. Luffy. Things get out of hand and upside down when he meets the "Queen of the Blades", but then again everything does when you are messing with the girl who ate the powerful Blade Blade Fruit. How will Smoker fair when he finds himself falling in love for the first time in a long time, with the crazed granddaughter of the even more crazy Garp the Fist? Warning: SmokerxFem!Luffy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Meeting the Queen of Blades!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Logue Town-<strong>

Smoker was out patrolling the perimeter of Loguetown, having heard rumors of a group of pirates lingering about. They wouldn't be leaving the island, at least not in the same fashion that they had arrived. Of that he could assure.

Suddenly his partner in "justice", Tashigi, came running up, almost tripping and losing her glasses, which slid to a stop an inch away from his boot. He picked it up while his lieutenant fought to find what was no where near where she was right now. He tapped her on her shoulder, placing the glasses in her hand as she stuttered a thank you out in embarassment. He turned and kept walking, motioning for his lieutenant to follow.

"So what is it Tashigi?" The woman nodded as she answered,

"We've spotted the pirates near the execution platform. They've overpowered the officers that were stationed there though and are currently headed for the docks to escape on their ship. We've already stationed Marines around the ships to make sure that they don't escape! But I doubt they could hold them off for long!" Smoker nodded as he broke out into a run. Tashigi not far behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>At the docks-<strong>

When Smoker and his partner Tashigi arrived at the docks, the scene was of total chaos, and shock. The pirates were all scattered across the docks, unconcious and suffering from serious wounds, all from a blade of some sort. Standing in the middle of the group was a you girl, probably about two years younger then Smoker himself, with long black hair that stopped short of the back of her knees. On her head was a straw hat. She was wearing a long, navy issued trench coat, without sleeves. She wore a pair of black leather boots that stopped about six inches short of her knees. When the wind blew, you could see that underneath the sleeve-less trench coat was a short, blue dress that stopped at the thigh. In her hand was a sword, a katana from the looks of it.

The woman turned to face the recent arrivals and gave a gentle smile as she noticed them.

"Hey! You guys must be Captain Smoker and Lieutenant Tashigi. Nice to meet you!" She called as she approached them, sword placed down in a non-threatening manner.

"Who are you? I'm guessing you're the cause of this mess." The woman smiled as she answered,

"And you have guessed right! I'm-" she was interrupted by a surprised Tashigi, fully into fangirl mode in seconds.

"You're Monkey D. Luffy! The Queen of Blades! One of the most skilled swordsman that the Marines have in their numbers. You're a lieutenant, but you're almost as strong as an Admiral! You once fought the legendary Mihawk to a stand-still, for five weeks straight!" Yep, Tashigi was in full blown fangirl mode now. The girl was almost drooling.

"Ehehehe...Um...Yeah, close. Actually it was three days, not five weeks, and most of that was me running on adrenaline and not wanting to lose. Plus I had my Devil Fruit to help me." She stated, though it did nothing to deflate Tashigi's admiration of the woman before her.

"Yeah, the Blade Blade Fruit. It gave you the ability to wield blades and create them out of thin air! Oh man, what I wouldn't give for a Devil Fruit like that!" Tashigi was definitely drooling now. Smoker decided to ignore the swordsfangirl for now and addressed Luffy,

"So what are you doing here?" he asked. Luffy scratched the back of her head sheepishly, though she obviously had no reason to, and answered,

"I was reassigned here for the time being. Observation and assistance. Something about you being-Oh! Forgot, not supposed to tell, just that first part about observation and assistance, that, I was supposed to tell you. Just forget the rest." She smiled as she took her index finger from her lips, which she had placed there to signify silence. "So it looks like I'll be hanging out with you guys for a while. Take care of me, okay? Smokey-kun!" She said. Smoker was trying hard not to blush, though he had no idea why. His heart was beating at an abnormal rate too, and he wasn't even in a fight. Probably the adrenaline from the running around earlier.

And so began the adventures of Monkey D. Luffy and Smoker...

* * *

><p>AN. Hope you guys like it! Please tell me what you guys think! And thanks for reading, please review, see ya!

Luffy: Bye!


End file.
